


Meet the Parents

by AquaBurst07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper being an awkward dork, F/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica meets Dipper's parents on her first date with him, but they were not what she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Parents

"Hi. You must be Pacifica,” Dipper’s mom, Lorna, said, holding out her hand.

“Yeah,” Pacifica said, shaking it. “Nice to meet you.”

“Same here. The twins talked about you a fair bit. I know Mabel talked about how Dipper had a crush on your for the longest time a couple years ago.”

“Mom!” Dipper said, red in the face.

“We’re just messing with ya,” his mom said.

Dipper crossed his arms, red still on his checks. Pacifica almost laughed. Seeing Dipper pouting like a little kid was an odd sight for her, especially with how maturely he holds himself.

“You guys seen my wallet?” a voice came from the other room.

Pacifica turned. A man, who looked like he was in his early thirties, walked into the room.

“It’s on the coffee table,” Lorna said.

Shifting his gaze to where his wife said, he blinked. “Oh.”

He shoved his wallet in his pocket. Glancing in Pacifica’s direction, he asked, “Who’s this?”

“This is my girlfriend, Pacifica,” Dipper said.

“Oh, the girl Mabel said you had a crush on.”

Dipper’s face went red. Pacifica burst out laughing. This was too much. Who knew that she was so infamous in the Pines’ household?

“Not you too!” Dipper said, red still on his cheeks.

“Sorry,” Pacifica said, still laughing. “I…just…didn’t know I was famous around here.”

“Yeah,” Dipper’s dad said. “It’s hard for that to get past us, especially with Dippy and Mabel Skyping you.”

“True,” Pacifica said.

“Dipper also did far more embarrassing things like–”

“Okay, okay. I think we messed with him enough,” Lorna cut him off, causing Dipper to sigh in relief.

“Wish you luck on your date,” Dipper’s dad said.

“Thanks,” Dipper said, smiling.


End file.
